


Колорит

by fandom Made in China 2020 (Team_Made_in_China)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/fandom%20Made%20in%20China%202020
Summary: Мышонок сидел на резиновом тапочке, грустно поникнув головой. Возможно, спал. Или нет. Спать на резиновом тапочке, когда тот медленно дрейфует мимо окна Ибо, было бы слишком. Хотя кто знает этих мышей, может это у них рядовое развлечение в сезон дождей в Пхукете.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Made in China 2020





	Колорит

Мышонок сидел на резиновом тапочке, грустно поникнув головой. Возможно, спал. Или нет. Спать на резиновом тапочке, когда тот медленно дрейфует мимо окна Ибо, было бы слишком. Хотя кто знает этих мышей, может это у них рядовое развлечение в сезон дождей в Пхукете.  
На подоконнике, около которого и проплывал зверек, сушился разобранный телефон Ибо.  
Ночью тот уронил его в воду, когда искал свечу или что-то подобное на крохотной кухне, уже залитой по колено. Теперь телефон больше не звонил, но, возможно, сообщение кое-как сумеет передать. И на кой хрен Ван Ибо понесло в Таиланд именно сейчас? Да еще осенило выбрать не отель-высотку, а эту гряду небольших, слегка покосившихся, бунгало, крытых соломой. "Непередаваемый колорит", чтоб его. После того, как проснувшись от шума ливня, Ибо обнаружил себя лежащим на успевшей промокнуть постели, а спустив с нее ноги, сразу очутился по щиколотку в теплой и грязной воде, отчетливо попахивающей болотом, он почувствовал, что слово "колорит" надолго останется у него исключительно ругательным.  
По потолку медленно пробежала коричневая ящерка, изредка останавливаясь и явно рисуясь перед этим жалким теплокровным своими умениями. Ибо вздохнул и слез со своего места, готовясь брести до подоконника к телефону. Жалким он как раз себя сейчас и чувствовал.

Собранный аппарат тоненько скрипнул, сигнализируя о сообщении.  
"Буду в шесть. Встретишь в аэропорту?"  
Ибо уныло огляделся. Романтика, блин.  
"Извини, я передумал," — быстро, чтобы не передумать, настрочил он. — "Ушли на яхте, буду через неделю. Позвоню".  
Обидится. Стопудово обидится. Ну и правильно. Пусть лучше там обижается, где-нибудь в хорошем, и главное, сухом месте. И с горячей вкусной едой.  
Он побрел по воде в кухню и заглянул в подвесной ящик. Пара пачек лапши, бутылка какого-то мутного и явно алкогольного пойла, полпачки неопределяемых специй, слипшихся в крепкий комок, две многоножки и жук, недовольно загудевший при виде нежданного посетителя. Негусто. А лодок еще день-два ждать. Это в доме воды по колено, а снаружи, с учетом свай…  
Ибо махнул рукой и нажал кнопку "Отправить".

Сработало не с первого раза, и даже не со второго. Он едва увидел, как появилась отметка о получении, как аппарат окончательно погас. Вечная память. Ибо снова разобрал его и разложил на том же подоконнике, не особо надеясь на второе воскрешение. И так повезло, что не айфон с собой в этот колорит взял, тот не разберешь.  
Тихо шелестела вода с потоками красной глины, проносясь мимо, мало-помалу даже начало выглядывать солнце. В принципе, можно было даже поесть, но вскипятить воду было не на чем, а для поедания лапши в сыром виде он был еще недостаточно голоден. 

Время лениво текло к вечеру. Ибо так же лениво размышлял, насколько пригодна к питью та самая бутылка в шкафу, и будет ли достаточно закусывать снеками, завалявшимися в кармане ветровки еще с аэропорта. В принципе, если бросить на промокшую кровать ту пыльную тряпку со шкафе в его комнате — то ли старая занавеска, то ли что — можно будет еще подремать, а там глядишь, и помощь придет.  
Так он и поступил. После еще прикинул, не запихнуть ли вместо тряпки на шкаф свою сумку с вещами — повезло, что оставил ее на единственном в комнате стуле, а не на полу — но передумал. Плюхнулся на кровать и с мыслью "Не усну же, стопудово не усну, кто вообще может уснуть в такой ситуации" немедленно уснул.

Шелест и плеск приснились ему в конце длинного-длинного сна, в котором сначала они с Юй Бинем перетягивали какую-то цепь, споря, в какой цвет ее красить, потом с Чжэн Фаньсинем играли в карты на щелбаны, но почему-то не картами, а фишками от маджонга, потом он сидел в огромном ресторане, таком, где до барной стойки надо на трамвае ехать, а еду все не несли, и не несли, а Ибо был зверски голоден. А потом кто-то рядом в бадье для купания начал плескаться все сильнее и сильнее, и капли постоянно попадали на него. Ибо отмахивался, крутился, порывался встать с места и накостылять нахалу по шее, и наконец, проснулся.

Вечер уже вступил в свои права, окрасив небо в фиолетовые оттенки. На подоконнике возле телефона сидел мышонок и довольно умывался. А рядом с Ибо на кровати сидел Сяо Чжань.  
Ибо похлопал глазами, в попытке проснуться еще раз. Даже ущипнул себя за плечо.  
Сяо Чжань протянул руку и на полном серьезе ущипнул его тоже. Ибо вскрикнул и подскочил на месте, окончательно разуверившись в сновидение:  
— Ты чего?  
— Проверяю, как ты там, на яхте, — любезно просветил его Сяо Чжань. — Не скучаешь?  
Ибо помотал головой, больше разгоняя туман, чем отрицая. Ну да, дурак, что тут отрицать.  
— Ты как тут оказался?  
— Фаньсинь любезно поделился твоими фотками как раз возле названия деревни, — Сяо Чжань неопределенно махнул рукой, — там, на повороте. Ну так что, подвезти тебя, или дальше отдыхать будешь?  
Ибо подхватился с постели:  
— Наотдыхался уже. Ты на чем?  
— На лодке, в соседней деревне взял. Только, чур, ты гребешь! — Сяо Чжань страдальчески потряс руками — Мои сейчас отвалятся!

Тихо шумела вода, постепенно снижая свою ярость. Вечер постепенно укрывался звездным небом, впереди мигали огни пристани. В небольшой лодке, головой на сумке Ибо, полулежал Сяо Чжань, и что-то тихо напевал себе под нос. Сам Ибо размеренно греб, только что закончив хрустеть чипсами и парой бутербродов, благородно отданным ему без дележа, как пострадавшему. Где-то запели цикады, а может, и не они. Мышонок пригрелся в кармане ветровки и затих, только изредка вздыхая.  
Непередаваемый колорит, чтоб его.


End file.
